Sam's football team
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU Season 3! Sam & Freddie have changed a lot since they got together in secret (only known by a trusted friend circle), but Sam's new wisdom and Freddie's new perversity will be fatal to them during a small spy from boy?


**A/N: Yes, the summary is not top but I did not find better. Have fun!**

 **Wendy Brooks as Mary Ann Springer  
** **Tasha Bell as Emily Ratajkowski  
** **Tara Caswell as Shanley Caswell  
** **Patrice Wagner as Nicole Kalek**

 **...**

Since he finally got together with Sam Puckett, their behavior has changed slightly for the most part. His fiery blonde girlfriend finally joined the football club and Freddie Benson followed less the rules, became more rebellious with his mother and less let himself do since he went to boxing.

But that was months ago. Now, Sam has become a pretty popular girl, the most popular of club with her new friends. Many boys came to see her matchs even from another school but in reality, it was not the matchs they came to see. But they had no chance, Sam is not that kind of girl and she's very loyal to her boyfriend. Their relationship began when Carly frequented this Griffin, Freddie wanted to play a joke to Sam and the effects were ... unexpected he must say, but a very good surprise.

Freddie had wanted to return the same to the site of this other Sam Puckett, so he borrowed a method from his mother to be obeyed in one of her magazines of " _aggressive parents_ ". It was a sort of " ** _brainwashing/mind control_** " by replacing certain ideas in the mind of a person into more possative ideas. It almost did not work on the boys, to the displeasure of Marissa, but it appears that the girls' minds are more malleable (by a process he does not really understand). That's exactly what he did, he managed to implant " _ **liking Freddie**_ " instead of " _ **hating Freddie**_ ", except that Sam's brain misinterpreted the word " _ **like**_ ". But no matter, the result exceeds his expectations, everyone is finally happy.

Not only does she love him, but Sam has become more obliging, more obedient, more submissive, which Freddie hastened to take advantage of. For now, he took more pleasure in the preliminaries with his girlfriend (even if they had already had sex) but he happens to be more " _naughty_ " some days. Two days ago, they were having sex on the Shay sofa and Carly had gone down to the toilet, she had just seen her best friend with her head on her arms crossed over the head of the sofa. Carly never suspected Sam's nakedness, or she had her pussy filled with the cock of their best male friend.

But it's the past, back to story ...

One day, after this disaster with Ginger Fox, Freddie decided to take more risk and went into the girls' locker room while they were playing a match. He looks for his girlfriend's locker, which he took care to make a double of the key. He opens her locker and takes the object that interests him, her underwear. They are very sexy (he picks them carefully), he pulls out his pants, wraps Sam's panties along his penis and starts to shake with. That excites him a lot by thinking that Sam will put it back after her match. Suddenly he heard a noise in the corridor leading to the locker room.

"Phew, I did not think we would win this match so quickly."

Fuck! He's stuck! Sam returns to the locker room sooner than expected. He must hide in her locker.

"Sam, I'm going to shower first and you can go next" a other girl says.  
"Okay, go ahead. Tell me when you're done."

Freddie sees her hand reach out to open her locker.

"Ah damn!"  
"What is it? Your locker blocked?"  
"Yes, it's weird."  
"You just have to hit it and it will eventually open."

Through the ventilation of the locker, he sees a sport bra that he recognizes like that of Sam. There is also a pink bra, it seems to him that it is that of Wendy Brooks.

"I can not type in without risking breaking it even more, and if I try to turn it like that and ... Here, it's open."

Sam turns her head to her locker and finds her boyfriend inside, her panties in his hand.

"Freddie?"  
"What's going on Sam?"  
"No, it's nothing, nothing at all!"  
"The shower is free" the first girl went to scream.  
"Ahn it's my turn" Wendy answers.  
"Freddie ... what are you doing in this locker with my panties in hand?" Sam whispered confusedly.  
"And why do you stick me more and more?"  
"What ... I feel something rubbing against me."

In the panic he had not put his penis back in his pants and seeing his girlfriend and her friends in their underwear had excited him to the point where his cock stood up and rubbed against Sam's buttocks. which had turned her back at him from the other girls. Unfortunately, she moved so much that she masturbated him with her thighs unwittingly.

"Sam, you're not going to the shower?" a other of her friends asked her.

No luck, it is at this moment that he ejaculates, unable to keep under the masturbation of his girlfriend. Tasha Bell, Gibby's girlfriend on whom his sperm poured, just wore a towel around her chest on which his jets flowed.

"But ... what is that?" Tasha asks "It's disgusting!"  
"Freddie?"  
"It's you?"

And now, Freddie was now surrounded by the entire football team.

"So, you come to watch the girls secretly in the locker room?" one of the girls said to him, leaning towards the voyeur, her name is Tara Caswell.  
"N-No, that's not it" to take risks, he just went to expert level.  
"It's very bad, you know, is not it Sam?"  
"Ah ... uh ... yes, of course."  
"But it will remain our little secret."

On this sentence, Tara sits back against the locker and begins to suck his cock, dripping with sperm but still erect. Obviously, Freddie was surrounded by beautiful girls, some of whom were in panties/bra and others in bath towels. It was divine! Feeling his cock swollen to block getting sucked in locker rooms reserved for girls.

"Tara is right, you can be our captain's boyfriend, you do not have all the rights! Of course, it will remain between us, our captain must share well for the good of his team."

Whoa! It was now Patrice Wagner, a pretty hot girl whose reputation is no longer to prove. She had removed her bath towel to release her huge boobs. She spreads her thighs and faces Freddie. She takes his penis in hand and directs it to the entrance of her pussy, whose the tattoo of several blue stars is on the left hip.

"But I've already cum twice" Freddie pretended to complain, it's better to play the innocent pervert than the guy who benefits.  
"And then? I'm sure you can still do it. Look at my pretty tits to give you courage. "

Patrice has just taken the whole of his cock in her vagina. It's really great as a sensation and in addition, he sees her enjoying making movements along his sex while kneading her breasts.

* * *

It lasts a few minutes until Patrice is too exhausted.

"My body is on fire ... Say that Sam's boyfriend is fucking me."  
"I feel it's coming, I'll cum again!" He informed her.  
"And he's going to fill me in. It's too awesome, I feel it ... keep moving ... move in me ..."

Finally, for the third time, long jets of sperm are thrown from his penis to strike the bottom of Patrice's vagina. What happiness!

"Great, it's going to be mine" Tara said enthusiastically.

Tara wore a blue sports bra and a tight sport short, she takes them off in fourth gear. She approaches him with her breasts in the air. She salivates at the thought of impaling herself on his virility. Yet, his cock is flabby and his tip empties the sperm still warm on the tiles of the locker room.

"No, you can not do that Tara, you're gonna finish killing my boyfriend."  
"But you get wet watching your boyfriend get fucked in front of you. You like seeing him fill your team."  
"Tara, no ... Do not put your hand to my vulva. Do not rub there."

Under the pleasure procured by her friend Tara, Sam falls on her knees by his side with the hand of Tara always present to her crotch.

"Sam, are you okay?"  
"F ... Freddie ... I feel ... strange."  
"You do not have to worry, Captain. Freddie is still full of energy."  
"It's true Tara. Freddie's cock is still strong."  
"And Freddie will not want to go without having done it with his girlfriend, I'm wrong?"  
"Of course not. I always wanted fuck Sam in front of her team."  
"Oh Freddie, I want it too, you're the person I love most in the world."

Freddie was finally going to realize his new fantasy since his girlfriend joined the football team. The top that supported Sam's breasts came down from the fact that a shoulder strap had fallen down her arm so that a boob was visible. In addition, Sam already spread the fabric of her shorts to let her beautiful pussy appear and present it to his penis.

"Do you really think so, Sam? Even if I used to shake with your panties?"  
"It does not bother me, it's because you're the person that matters most to me."

And then, Sam decides to go down on his cock.

"Haaaa yes ... it's good ... Freddie ... I feel it entering me ... haaaa ... it's so good ..."  
"Sam, do not move like that ... you move your pelvis faster and faster and ... I'll soon cum."  
"Ohhhh yessss, I can feel it in me ... There's so much ... It sinks."  
"I CUM!"

They are completely scruffy and soaked in sweat. Sam decides to remove her top and shorts to be more comfortable.

"But, it's all hard again."  
"Sam, would you like to move your pelvis like you did just now?"  
"Okay!"

They make love again. His hands travel between her buttocks and her breasts. She has her hands on his torso from which she raised his t-shirt. She quickly moves her pelvis up and down and it does not take long for him to cum again. He then sees the whole football team watching them.

It does not matter. They decide to change their position before resuming their debates. This time, Sam is lying on the floor and he stands over her. He takes one of her thighs to spread the lips of her vagina and take advantage of this support to go deeper into her.

"Haaa ... Freddie, I almost feel you touch my stomach!"

This time, it is she who screams before him so much her orgasm was strong. Freddie cum again in the bottom of her pussy already dripping the mixture of their two cum. Neither one nor two, she gets on all fours and waits for her boyfriend to return to the charge. Happy to see her satisfied, he quickly returns to the charge.

"But it's not possible" Tara said.  
"No, it's unbelievable. He has already cum at least three times in Sam if not more ... and he always comes back to the charge" Patrice is fortunately surprised.  
"Freddie ... haaaa ... I feel that I ..."  
"Together Sam ... cum together this time!"

While his cock is at the bottom of her pussy, Freddie still cum but with less vivacity. The amount of sperm decreased but the pleasure is still as intense.

"Say, you both finished?" Wendy asks "we'd like to enjoy it."  
"NO!" Sam shouted "he's mine ... but maybe if you please me ..."

Thus began an orgy between the whole team and him. Of course, Sam & Freddie are a maximum together and it was she who, most of the time, had the attention of his penis.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
